Man of Steel
by M.Fenstermaker
Summary: Summary: An alternate ending to “Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger”.


Title: Man of Steel  
Author: M. Fenstermaker  
Summary: An alternate ending to "Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger".  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Monk and all things associated is the property of USA Network and Mandeville Films  
Rating: PG (because of the first line)  
  
  
"You lying Bitch", said Archie Modine as he pulled out his gun to the group of people standing in his lovers Mira Teel's home. He had just been convicted of murdering Mira's wife Sydney and was outraged that she told the police that she had nothing to do with it.  
Sharona froze when he pulled the gun out. She couldn't move. Archie reacted quickly and shot at her. Before she knew it she was on the ground. She came back to reality when she felt something wet and warm on her shirt. She looked over to find Adrian Monk unconscious and bleeding from his shoulder. She screamed for Captain Stottlemeyer who was already next to her helping her to stand up. Stottlemeyer asked her to come outside until the ambulance came for Monk but she insisted on staying by his side.   
She watched as the police car took Mr. Modine and Mira away to be charged and booked. The ambulance arrived moments later. Sharona looked on as Adrian was wheeled out on a stretcher. She put her hand in his and with tears in her eyes asked, "Is he going to be ok"?   
"He's going to be fine", replied the EMT.  
She nodded in silence. "Do you want to ride with us". She nodded again and hopped in the back of the ambulance.   
Sharona had spent the whole night in the hospital. Adrian had to have surgery and was very lucky that the bullet hadn't done a lot of damage. "Miss Fleming", the doctor called as he walked down the hall. Sharona stood up. "I'm Doctor Parker I've been Adrian's primary physician. There was some damaged to the muscles in the right shoulder that we had to go and repair but he's going to be fine. You can see him if you'd like". She nodded and followed the doctor to the recovery room.   
Sharona opened the door to find Monk lying in his hospital bed still asleep from the anesthesia. "He has his own room. I figured it would be better for him. I'll leave you alone with him now. He should come out of it soon".  
"Thank you", Sharona managed to choke out as the doctor closed the door. She walked over to Adrian and put his hand in hers. She hoped it wouldn't brother him too much but she needed to touch him to make sure he was ok. "Adrian, wake up…Adrian…Adrian".  
Monk slowly opened his eyes. He looked over and focused on Sharona. "Sharona", he said still groggy from the anesthetic. She smiled for the first time in days.   
"Hi", she said her voice cracking she was trying to keep herself from crying. It was hard for her to find the words to tell him how she felt. He had saved her life. Like he had done before but this time was different. He had taken a bullet for her. A tear ran down her cheek. Adrian reached over and wiped it away with his left hand. He seemed to not mind touching her. "Thanks", she replied. He smiled. His brown kind eyes gazed at her still cloudy from the operation but she could see through that and into his soul. They stood in silence for what seemed like a second to Sharona. The sound of the door opening scared them both and Monk dropped her hand. The doctor walked in the room and interrupted the silence.  
"Mr. Monk", he walked over to the foot of Adrian's bed a grabbed his medical chart, "How are we feeling".  
"A little pain but fine", replied Monk.  
The doctor continued to explain Adrian's situation as he flipped through papers marking things as he went. "You won't have full use of your shoulder for at least a month. I suggest you start physical therapy after a couple of weeks. I'll give you a number of a physical therapist", he closed the chart and looked at Monk, "Get some rest Mr. Monk. We need to keep you overnight just to make sure that everything's ok. You'll be discharged tomorrow afternoon", the doctor started for the door, "Just buzz a nurse if you need anything. Miss Fleming as his primary caregiver you're welcome to stay the night if you want to. Nice a good night". He closed the door behind him.  
Once again they were left in silence. Monk broke it by saying, "You should go home".  
"No I want to stay", Sharona begged, "I need to take care of you".  
"Sharona it's a hospital", he explained, "I'll be fine. Besides Benji needs you. Go home".  
She sighed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon when I pick you up".  
"Ok", he replied quickly she could tell he wanted to go to sleep. She walked over to the door. "Adrian", she called spinning around, "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. I don't know if I can ever repay you".  
"I know how you can. Go home so I can sleep", he said sarcastically. She could tell he was starting to become more alert.  
Sharona smiled, "Ok", she started to reach for the doorknob, "See you tomorrow". She pulled open the door. She looked back to Adrian who already seemed fast sleep. She turned and walked back to his bed. Sharona bent over and kissed Adrian on his forehead. "I love you Adrian Monk", she stated. She walked out the hospital room and closed the door behind her.  
Monk opened his eyes slowly as if to make sure Sharona didn't know he was awake if she was still in the room. He smiled, "I love you too Sharona", he closed his eyes. Nestled into the hospital bed and feel asleep. 


End file.
